Gone From The World
by lovelyleah
Summary: Harry Potter has had no contact with his friends or anyone else in the magical world for 5 years. What happens when he is finally reunited with his friends?
1. Remembering

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking, as he so often did.  
  
Tonight, it was about his friends.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped off of the Hogwarts Express into the sea of students on Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"I can't believe tha-", Hermione started before she was shunted to one side by another student.  
  
At that the three friends moved into a corner where they would be well out of the way.  
  
"As I was saying," Hermione began again, while giving the girl who shoved her the evil eye, "I can't believe that we just finished our seventh year of Hogwarts."  
  
"Get over it already!" Ron exclaimed, "You've been saying that for the past hour and a half, get over it already! You're impossible!"  
  
"Let her say what she wants." Harry interrupted before a fight broke out. At that Ron gotoff of Hermione's back but looked thoroughly put out.  
  
"I just can't wait to move out in October," Harry said, trying to change the subject. "Our Hogsmead apartment should be ready then." Harry was refering to the apartment that Hermione had found on sale in The Daily Prophet for the three of them to share.  
  
"Ya! That's gonna rock!" Ron exclaimed. "But before that old git gets out of there you're both staying at my house, right?"  
  
"Of course I am Ron, do you really have to ask?" Hermione replied, she was obviously still mad at Ron for calling her impossible.  
  
"And I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be able to get away from the Dursley's, and you know I'll do anything for that." Harry added  
  
"Perfect, I guess I'll see you guys on the 25th of July. Anyways, I've gotta go now, Mum will have my head if I don't hurry. I'll owl you guys as soon as I can, ok?"  
  
"Alright then." Hermione said monotonously.  
  
"I should probably get going as well, Uncle Vernon will leave without me if I don't hurry up" Harry said.  
  
"Ok then, bye Harry, bye Hermione. I'll see you later!" Ron yelled as he ran across the now nearly empty platform.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at Ron's house then." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there, bye!" Harry said before he too sprinted across the barren platform.  
  
**********  
  
That day that Harry said goodbye to his best friends he didn't know it would be his last. Oh sure, he sent letters, but never got responses back. He tried floo powder as well, but for some reason was always sent beck to his own fireplace.  
  
This game went on for five whole years. 


	2. London

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put this in chapter 1. So here it is.... I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have a lot more money than I do.  
  
****************  
  
Harry woke up, the blazing sun in his eyes.  
  
"Aurggh!" he exclaimed before falling out of bed with a thump. "God, I have to go to London and buy some curtains today, this is just getting old."  
  
With that he stood up and began his morning routine.  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
Harry stepped out of the crowded subway car and into the even more crowded subway station.  
  
"God," Harry muttered to himself, "I wish I could Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and avoid this mess altogether. It's too bad that Floo powder won't work for me."  
  
After he finally managed to wrestle his way to the bright sunshine out side he decided to head in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. He had done this in the past and it had seemed to disappear, no where to be seen. So he wasn't really expecting to find anything between the bookshop and record store.  
  
As he neared toward the little nook Harry's heart began to pound, he had an odd feeling in his stomach that today something odd was going to happen.  
  
"Oh come on," Harry started,"please be there, please be there!"  
  
As he rounded the corner his eyes shot hopefully to where The Leaky Cauldron should have been, but saw nothing. Harry's heart fell.  
  
He collapsed onto the nearest bench."How did this come to be?" he wondered," Why is it that I can't contact anyone in the magical world? Does everyone hate me?"  
  
Harry's gaze wandered towards the empty space that should have been occupied. All of a sudden a certain red haired someone seemed to pop right out of thin air.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his stood up, scaring the pidgeons that had settled on the ground at his feet away.  
  
"Ron?!" He yelled, before that red haired someone slowly turned around.  
  
************  
  
Ooohhh, cliffy! Am I evil or what?  
  
Shhhh! It's the rare and elusive Review button down there! Better click on it before it runs away! 


	3. Happy Reunions

I'm really sorry about the delay everyone! I had horrible writer's block, then exams, then more writers block. Anyways, now Kristi (Zappermon) can get off my back.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry anxiously held his breath as the red haired person turned around. One half of him wanted it to be Ron, but the other half didn't want to know what was going on.  
  
Before Harry could think of what he was going to do or say the person had crossed the street to where he was standing.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Ron questioned.   
  
"It's me, Harry," he explained, "don't you remember me?"  
  
At this Ron looked extremely puzzled. "But you can't be Harry Potter, he's dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
I could end it right here, but what kind of person would I be then? The chapter shall continue!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry took a few seconds to comprehend what he thought his best friend just said. "But I'm not dead, I'm right here. Don't you know me at all?"   
  
"I don't know what to think right now." Ron replied.   
  
"Quiz me." Harry said. "On all our seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright..." Ron started. "Who is Snuffles?"  
  
"Sirius Black. You, me and Hermione met him for the first time inside the shreiking shack during our third year. We continued to keep contact with him up until our seventh year."  
  
"Lucky guess." Ron retorted. "Next question. In our sixth year what colour did we succeed in turning Malfoy's hair?"  
  
"That's easy. Who could forget that we turned his hair pink with gold sparkles?"  
  
"Holy cow. You really are who you say you are." Ron said.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"Where have you been these last five years?!?!" Ron yelled.   
  
"Why don't we go sit down? I have a feeling that this might be a long story."  
  
"I guess that makes sense..."   
  
Harry glanced in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron and was, to say the least, shocked to find that he could now see it.  
  
At that they turned and headed into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The two friends quickly found a table in a corner, far out of the way.   
  
"Explain everything from when we said goodbye at King's Cross up until today." Ron demanded before Harry could say anything.  
  
"Well...." Harry started, "After we said goodbye I went back to the Dursley's for a couple weeks. I owled you a few times but I never got any letters back. I tried sending letters to Hermione and Sirius as well but no one sent even two words back. I just figured no one wanted to talk to me anymore, that everyone hated me. I tried to floo to your house, the Leaky Cauldron, anywhere I could think of. I was always sent back to my fireplace. I finally just found my own apartment and moved out from the Dursley's. I went to London numerous times intending to come here but it always seemed to vanish so I could never come in. I finally just stopped trying, until today."  
  
"Whoa. That's interesting." Ron said at he scratched his head.  
  
"What's your side of the story?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well, after we said goodbye I went home for a couple of weeks. I tried sending you letters as well but never got any back. Hermione and I moved into the apartment just like we were going to. A few days later there was a big article in the Daily Prophet about how you had died in a big muggle car crash. There was a huge uproar about it and hundreds of people turned up for this mass funeral. Hermione cried for days, you know," Ron said as he looked at Harry,"Then today I was going to meet Dean and I hear you yelling my name."  
  
"So everyone thinks I'm dead?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's freaky, why would someone write about how I died when I didn't?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Beats me." Ron shrugged, "Hey! Why don't we go meet Hermione and everyone and surprise them?"  
  
"I tought you said that you were going to meet Dean though."  
  
"It's ok," Ron said, "He probably forgot he was supposed to meet me anyways."  
  
"Thats true." Harry said.   
  
"OK then, lets go to my apartment then, Ginny is visiting with Hermione right now."  
  
"Alright then. Lets go."  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at Ron's apartment. Ron opened the door to find Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen sipping tea.   
  
"Hey Hermy, guess what I found?" Ron quizzed Hermione.  
  
"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, don't call me Hermy. And I have no idea what you found so just tell me now and don't make me guess." Hermione said.   
  
"OK, just this once I won't make you guess. Harry!"  
  
"What do you mean you found Harry?"  
  
"I mean I was I muggle London and I found Harry." Ron snickered as he saw the look on Hermmione's face.  
  
As Ron said this Harry stepped into the apartment to see an extremely shocked Hermione.   
  
"Oh. My. Gosh." A very stunned Hermione said slowly.   
  
"Hello to you too." Harry said.  
  
"Eeeeeekkkkkkk!!!!!" Hermione shreiked as she jumped onto Harry and started hugging him.   
  
As she did this a very stunned Ginny flooed to her mother's house to share the news.  
  
"Hermy," Harry choked out, "can you get off me, I kinda can't breathe."   
  
"Oh my gosh. HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST FIVE YEARS?????" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ron chose this time to explain everything to her.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Hermione questioned a couple minutes later. "I mean, obviously someone was blocking all our mail from reaching one another and preventing Harry from reaching Diagon Alley but who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Duh," Ron intervened, "it was obviously You-Know-Who."  
  
"But I killed him in our seventh year, didn't I?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yes, but maybe he did some sort of counter spell to trick everyone." Hermione said.  
  
All of a sudden the trio's attention was caught by a green fire springing up in the fireplace. A moment later the entire Weasly family climed out of the fireplace. This combined with the smallness of the apartment made for utter chaos.  
  
"Harry!!!!" Molly exclaimed, "Is that really you?!?!" She then pulled him into an extremely tight bear hug.  
  
Arthur then pulled Harry aside and asked him where on God's green earth he had been for the last few years. A very shocked Percy was for once speechless. Most of the people in the room thought that this was a very good thing. Bill and Charlie were both asking him if he was alright. Ginny ws the only one not questioning Harry, she was just standing in the corner. Harry had to fight his way into a deserted part of the room.   
  
As soon as Harry was left open Fred and George swooped in on him and asked how he had risen from the dead.  
  
All of this was interrupted by Ron's shrill whistle. "Everyone stop badgering him!!!" Ron exclaimed. He was successful in quieting the group.   
  
Hermione then stood up on a chair and proceeded in telling them all what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yay!! I'm finally done! Zappermon should be happy now that I updated and it's longer than the other ones. Please review! Also, remember that flames will be used to burn useless junk! -radioactivekitten 


	4. Conversations for lack of a better title

Hi everyone! For my psycho friend who knows nothing about Harry Potter I'm going to answer a couple questions.  
  
First of all, Draco's hair didn't glow in the dark because I wanted it to be pink.  
  
Second of all, when Ron saw Harry on the street he didn't know if it was Harry or not because he thought Harry was dead because it was in the newspaper (and do nespapers ever lie? well they do but thats not the point) and some person could have easily made Polyjuice Potion and turned into Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Hermione had explained to the group what little they knew, there were still many questions that remained unanswered.  
  
"Oh my lord." Molly said after she had heard the tale. "Harry, you saw Ron just like that and knew it was him?"  
  
"Yep. I knew immediatly that it was him." Harry replied from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Well somone set up your death Harry, that much is obvious." Arthur said.  
  
"But how would somone go about doing something like that?" Bill questioned.  
  
"Right now we can only guess." Arthur replied.  
  
"Should we tell the Ministry? I mean, it looks as though there's a dark wizard involved so wouldn't that be best?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"It would probably be a good idea, as long as there is no newspaper coverage." Arthur said, "I'll go see Cornelius right now. Percy, would you like to come along?"  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
"Would it be all right if I came too?" Bill asked.  
  
"I see no reason why not." With that the three left through the fireplace for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
As soon as they disappeared from sight everyone began asking questions again. The constant answer to all of them was "We don't know."  
  
"I have an idea," Molly said, "why don't we all head back to the burrow for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Molly said.  
  
With that the large group flooed to the burrow.  
  
After a large and noisy lunch during which everyone was in each other's faces, Harry finally got some time alone with his friends in a deserted corner of the yard.  
  
"So Harry," Hermione started, "who do you think did all this? I mean, who do you think told everyone that you were dead?"  
  
"Well, I would say that it was Voldemort but that's impossible, I killed him."  
  
"Well maybe he had a son or something?" Ron said.  
  
"No, he wouldn't have had a son." Hermione said. "But what if he told a Death Eater to do it for him before he died?"  
  
"That's a possibility," Harry said, "or he could simply still be alive. People have thought he was dead before, it's entirely possible that he could have fooled everyone again."  
  
"That's true." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyways," Ron started in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "where are you staying for the night? Are you going to go back to your apartment? Or do you want to stay at ours?"  
  
"I dunno, I suppose I hadn't thought about it."  
  
"Oh stay with us Harry, I mean, if all this hadn't happened you would be living with us anyways, right?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Well alright, I'll stay with you if it's that important."  
  
"Great, exept you'll have to sleep on the sofa, Hermione took over what would have been your room with her books. And the sofa isn't the most comfortable thing on the face of the earth, I'll tell you that." Ron said while laughing at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh shut up, Ron! Harry doesn't have to sleep on the sofa, theres plenty of room in the guest bedroom for him!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Well yeah, Harry's a midget, of course theres room for him. For a normal sized person there is barely enough room to turn around!"  
  
"Oh thanks a lot!" Harry said.  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Fred yelled from the house to where the friends were seated, "How would you like to join me, George, Bill and Charlie for a game of Quidditch?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Ron yelled back. "How about you Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, I'll join in."  
  
"I'm in," Harry said, "I haven't had a game of Quidditch for the longest time!"  
  
"Hurry up!" George shouted to them as he waited impatiently next to Fred.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione as he stood up and brushed the grass off of his jeans.  
  
Harry and Hermione then stood up and joined Ron in running across the slightly overgrown yard, dodging the occasional garden gnome.  
  
After a surprisingly long game of scrimmage the seven came back in to a huge meal that Molly had prepared in what seemed to have been a minute. The many conversations were, of course, all going on at the same time and were all about different things. While Percy and Arthur were discussing what had happened to Harry, Ron, Harry, Bill and Charlie were discussing the fantastic dive Harry had pulled off when he had seen the snitch during scrimmage. Molly, Ginny and Hermione were discussing a new robe shop that had opened in Diagon Alley while Fred and George were, of course, busy plotting their next prank.  
  
Following dinner Harry, Hermione and Ron left the loud chaos for the quiet of the apartment. While they were there they did their best to stay off the topic of what had happened to Harry. Instead they just caught up with what had happened during the last five years, which turned out to take a very short time.  
  
"Well," Ron started before he was interrupted by a yawn,"I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"It's only 9:30!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well of course your not tired! You go to bed at a reasonable time every night!"  
  
"You go to bed then, if your tired." Harry said.  
  
"I think I will." Ron said as he stood up and stomped off into his room.  
  
A while later Harry and Hermione decided as well to go to sleep and they each went off into their respective bedrooms.  
  
'Well,' Harry thought, 'this has proven to be a very interesting day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeeeeee!!!!!!!! I'm done!!! I'm sorry about the delay! I had real writer's block. The thing about this story is that I know where I'm going with it but I don't know how to get there. And Kristi better be happy now that I've updated. Anywho, please review!  
  
-radioactivekitten 


End file.
